Commandant
A charismatic but brutal warlord in the NDF, Commandant is a former mercenary that has rounded up several former civilians and children left disillusioned during an African civil war. A rising rebel faction in the war, Commandant's brutal training regime quickly brainwashes several eager and vicious soldiers, both grown men and child soldiers such as Agu. His battalion participates in several battles, murdering hundreds of men, women, and children, and Commandant is summoned to the NDF headquarters where his lieutenant is promoted, rather than him. Insulted by this, Commandant kills the lieutenant and flees from the NDF with his battalion. With several of his men being killed during airstrikes and ambushes, Commandant orders the battalion to hideout in a gold mind, where they will use the gold to pay for supplies. However, as the gold runs out as well as the ammunition supplies, Commandant's newest lieutenant Preacher stages a coup, and all of his battalion abandon him to his madness. Battle vs. Immortan Joe (by Cfp3157) As sandy desert winds and the glaring sun blazed upon the craggy mountainside, a small company of men awaited in their camp. Several simply slept, wishing to stave off the fatigue they'd been under after repeated attacks from their former superiors. Some, however, were wide awake, injecting all sorts of drugs into their system as they casually played poker or smoked. Relaxing in his chair, Commandant sipped the last drop of vodka they had as he looked around the open, vast desert with his telescope. Much to his surprise, his lazy concentration was suddenly overwhelmed by a deafening guitar solo and the roar of engines. "Get up, we have more scavengers! A gift from God, most likely to honor us!" Commandant yelled, inspiring his beaten down troops to quickly get prepared. Most grabbed rifles and hid behind cover, while three got on one of their last two trucks each. "Wait for my command to strike, my brothers." ---- "We ride, my brothers!" Immortan Joe bellowed as his cult of War Boys roared in agreement, eagerly following their leader back to the Citadel. With only two trucks remaining after a particularly vicious raid from the Rock Riders, Joe and his men take their recently resupplied cache of ammunition and rifles back to their homeland. As Immortan drove towards the rocky cliffs, he got a distinct feeling of unease. Slowing down, the War Boys excited and frantic war cries quietly died down, uneasily picking up their rifles. Joe himself unclipped his seat belt and unholstered his personal revolver, peering out the window. In the truck beside him, the Doof Warrior's epic song had died down to a slow but steady beat from his guitar. "Something is not right here, my children. Ride with me, for you shall ride to Valhalla shiny and chrome if you do." The War Boys screamed in delight at their god's promise, one even firing his assault rifle into the air in excitement. The Doof Warrior unleashed a power chord from his guitar, sending a stream of fire out the neck of it. His song was quickly cut off, however, as a rifle round pierced his chest, sending him recoiling back and wounded. "Who dares strike at the Immortan!" Commandant rises from behind his cover, an M1 Carbine in his hand. "Give us your guns and ammo, or you shall fall now." His threat was met with Joe firing his revolver at the revolutionary. "That is your idea of a threat?!" "Mediocre!" ---- Immortan Joe: x 10 Commandant: x 10 TBC Winner: Commandant Expert's Opinion TBD. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Rebels Category:African Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Mercenaries